


How Human Are you

by PastelJustice



Series: Queer Tokyo Ghoul drabble collection [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Discussions, aceflux kaneki, nonbinary uta, trans man Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJustice/pseuds/PastelJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hide goes to Uta to ask about the finer details of ghoul instinct.<br/>Small drabble request by Anon on my tumblr (pasteljustice.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Human Are you

"Do ghoul’s have mating instincts?" Hide calls out, practically crashing through the front door of Uta’s shop. It took a minute for the ghoul to comprehend the question. Sometimes their brain didn't function at the same speed Hide's seemed too. That and Hide had a habit of starting conversations in his head, and then spitting out a response to something no one said. It was endearing when it wasn't confusing as hell.

"You came all the way down here, risking who know’s how many attempts on your life, to ask me what?" Uta blinked, setting down the mask in their hands. The shop wasn't in a safe location. In fact he remembered Kaneki directly asking Hide not to make visits alone.

"You know, mating instincts. A stronger drive to find a partner. For that matter is there any like special ghoul scent glands. I mean it would make sense biologically you do have a higher sense of smell and most predators that rely on scent use scent marking. And do you like to think in terms of partners or mates, are their different qualifications because you call Kaneki your mate but me your boyfriend." Hide rambled, plopping on a stool. "So? Do you?"

"You know asking someone about their relationship related instincts is quite rude." They point out. Hide sighs. 

"Duh that’s why I’m not asking Kaneki. Dude already get’s people asking about how his sex shit works. But we’re in a relationship! Comeon, please?" He pouts. "I just want to know more about my partners, why is that so bad?"

Uta should have listened to Kaneki’s warning’s about Hide. The pout was almost as lethal as the utter insistence behind it.

"Fine. But one question at a time. No loading fifteen into one." They say firmly. "And you have to give the real reason on why you want to know each question."

Hide scowled. “I gave you a reason.”

"You also slipped in that you’ve noticed I call you and Kaneki different terms. Does that bother you?"

Hide shifted. "No I’m just curious.” Uta stared at him, not speaking as Hide grew more uncomfortable. “Fine a little. Can you just say why?”

Uta didn’t react. Instead they raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for more. And Uta knew they had more patience to be quiet then Hide did to wait for answers.

"FIne you and Ken are ghoul’s and I’m not and you do different thing’s and there’s no way I could ever figure out what you two need let alone give it to you I’m just the only human being carried along like dead weight." Hide rushed, not taking a breath.

Uta grabbed the human’s wrist, standing up and dragging him to a couch. A quick pull had them both falling back, Hide sprawled on top. “Utaaaaa.” He whined. "Why can't you ever just answer things like a normal person."

"Shh. You talked enough." Uta snapped, settling the blond against their chest. "I’m sorry you’ve felt left out. We didn’t mean to do that. We just didn’t want to scare you off."

That earned him a moment of tension.

"Look we know ghoul’s are weird. I know both of you aren’t used to any of this. Kaneki’s still dealing with new feelings and you’ve been raised to see us both as monsters. And you know how much internalized problems a certain someone has. That’s why I call you my boyfriend and Ken my mate." They shrug. "I figured Kaneki could use the reassurance that what he felt was natural. And I thought you might like the sense of normal. Plus I know proper gendering always perks my day up. I liked seeing you smile." They add. A small grumble tells them that the boyfriend in their lap feels rather embarrassed. 

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get jealous." Hide mumbles. Uta chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Don’t be. I was the one who decided not to tell anyone. And yes, we do scent mark. You smell like Kaneki and cookies." They rub their cheek against Hide’s hair. "And now like me and Kaneki and sweet things. The sweet’s part is all you. Do you want me to call you my mate?"

Hide shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe. Sometimes.”

"You need to stop worrying so much. You’re a wonderful mate, we’re lucky to have you." They assure, running hands over Hide’s arms.

"So do you, have mating instincts?" Hide asks, switching the topic. Uta chose not to fight it. The mission to get Hide more comfortable with serious compliments could wait.

"Depends on what you mean. If you mean instincts that overwhelm us, no. Nothing like the feeding drive. But we have a bit." They pause. "It’s like, I don’t need to be cuddled up to you to enjoy your company. But when we are it make’s a part of me very happy. Like a confirmation you’re physically safe. It’s more protective than a drive to look. Kanaki’s a bit more free with his instincts, he’s not used to the feelings so they can be a bit mentally overwhelming. It’s harder for him to not go along with the suggestions."

"That explains the octopus ghoul effect." Hide smiles. Both had noticed that after any fight Kaneki became a barnacle, attaching himself to one or more partners for an extended period of time. Hide usually got it the worst. Sometimes he swore he could hear Kaneki’s chest rumble, like a tiger trying to purr.

"Maybe don’t tell him that. He’ll get embarrassed." Uta laughs. "What else did you want to know."

"Is there anything um, I can do for you guys? Instinct wise." Hide asks, and Uta can swear he can feel the movement as blood floods to his cheeks.

"Nothing you aren’t doing now. Ghoul’s don’t need any special sexual treatment. Maybe be patient with how much cuddling we want after. Anything, special, we would want to try would be like any other relationship. Talked about beforhand with everyone understanding and giving full eager consent."

"Thanks Uta." Hide sighs, relaxing as uta shifts their hands to blond hair and begins to braid. "Are you really messing with my hair right now? Really?"

"Well I’ve had a bit of a busy day. My mate came in, forced me to put away my work and then started spitting off questions about biology. I need to keep my hands busy and relax after that." They smirk. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah go ahead. I don’t want to get off the couch anyways."


End file.
